


One Way

by Aranur, Luttvicithor



Series: Shameless - Never Fall in Love With a Gallagher [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fist Fights, Having a huge crush on your big brother is too, Lip and Ian are underage, Lip is definitely something though, Lip isn't gay (?), M/M, Masochism, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pining Ian, Sibling Incest, Tons of come to come, Tons of drama to come, Verbal Humiliation, gay slurs, handjobs, jerking off together, smoking is bad for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranur/pseuds/Aranur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: Ian's had a thing for Lip for almost as long as he can remember, but hasn't ever been stupid enough to try anything. On a cold winter morning, the day after Ian was forced to come out, Lip solves that problem for him.Both parts of the series take place at roughly the same time.





	1. One Way

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place season one, episode one.

Ian pulls the last drag from his cigarette and snuffs it out in the ashtray on the dashboard. Almost by instinct, he reaches for the pack again - chain smoking, never a good sign - but he stops himself.

"You know, we kinda are built for it." He glances at his brother out of the corner of his eye, not really sure why he's trying to continue this conversation.

Lip coughs, choking on the smoke of his own cigarette for a moment. "What do you mean?"

He shrugs and leans back in his seat. "The whole species has incentive to take dick. Girls have clits, we've got prostates."

"Girls got clits because they don't have penises. You're comparing apples with... I don't know, cucumbers, I guess." Blowing out a breath, Lip looks out of the window. "It's more like the prostate's the g-spot."

"Yeah, except one of those things actually exists," he snickers.

Lip rolls his eyes in return. "What, you're some sort of expert on girls? Oh wait no, you're gay."

"Right, so that makes me objective. My self-esteem doesn't hang on some girl faking it." Ian looks over at Lip now, barely subduing a smirk and a laugh. Poking the bear is always a good time.

Snorting, Lip throws the remains of his smoke out of the window. "Doesn't make you objective, just makes you inexperienced. With women, at least." Not that he has that much more practice but hey, not the point. "Do you like it? I mean, is it tight? Does it hurt?"

"Of course it's tight." Ian looks out his window now too. As much as he can talk about anything, something about this seems special and hard to face. "It doesn't hurt me any, but I'm never the one uh..." he trails off.

"Never?" Lip arches an eyebrow and stares at his brother. "Wow dude, that's not what I expected." Absently, he licks his lip. "Why? You hung and they all dig that?"

He audibly scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Not what you expected why, exactly?" Lip would get his answer when Ian got his.

"Aren't you a twink or whatever that's called?" The world feels strange on his tongue. "Like, I'd rather fuck you than get fucked by you."

With skin like his, it’s impossible for that blush not to show, even with his face turned away. "Yeah, I guess technically you could call me that. But if you did like getting fucked, you'd want someone like me to do it."

Now it’s his turn to tease. "What, someone who makes me feel safe with all his masculinity?" Lip snickers. "I don't know if I'd like it, maybe I would, I just wouldn't like it from you."

Ian rolls his eyes again, looking back at his brother now. "No, someone young and fit who can give it to you for as hard and long as you want it." He opens his mouth again to insist that Lip would like it from him, if he'd like it at all, but decides to shut up at the last possible second.

"So that's what Kash likes about you? Your teenage stamina?" Lip shakes his head and grins. "You didn't answer my question about your dick, by the way. You hung? I'm kinda curious if it runs in the family."

"Kash likes a lotta things about me." His smirk is downright cocky now. "And yeah, I guess." A shrug, fake modesty. "Bigger than Kash and I've still got a couple years."

"Sounds like Kash's just hella tiny," Lip says with a chuckle. "Come on, details. I know I'm a grower, not a shower, but I get up into the 8s."

"... You've measured? Jesus, and I thought I was gay." He grins.

"Not me. Karen did." Lip shrugs. "She's kinda obsessed with it, I guess that's her dad's fault." Leaning back he spreads his legs, giving his cock some more room at the memory. "Now stop avoiding the answer, chicken."

"I don't know, I don't fucking measure. Have you seriously never noticed for yourself? I know I've been on display at least a couple times. In the last month."

"Do I look like I usually give a rat's ass about your dick, man? Just because something's on display doesn't mean I stare at it." Once again, Lip rolls his eyes. "Get it out and get it hard, let's compare. I need to blow off some steam anyway or I'm going to deck Kevin the next time he's such a fucking ass about our damn toaster."

Okay, yeah, makes sense I'm the only one here who makes a habit of checking out my brother's dick. Ian stares blankly for a moment, then slowly narrows his eyes with skepticism. "You're... fucking serious about this, aren't you?"

"Problem?" Lip deadpans.

Either this is real or he's faking and never gonna let me hear the end of it... "Nope, no problem," he shrugs, eyebrows raised like he's ready to call Lip's bluff. There's no way this is actually happening. He reaches for his fly but hesitates.

But his brother is already there, doing the same thing without the hesitation. So what if he wants to know if he's attractive to a gay guy? So what if that guy's his brother? Doesn't mean he can't be objective. And damn, he really wants Ian to see that he's big. He's proud of his cock and he has every right to be.

He can't help the way his eyes are drawn to Lip's crotch like a fucking magnet, his hands working to get himself free without any conscious thought. Before he knows it, one hand is stroking over his slowly-growing length, and he tries to pry his eyes away from the sight beside him.

Lip on the other hand is still pretty relaxed, palming himself gently while he smirks at his brother. Yeah, that's the kind of look he wanted to see. "Guess you were right, don't look bad." He nods at Ian's growing cock. "Cute little twist."

Suddenly very aware of the way he's staring, and that Lip has definitely noticed by now, he finally manages to look away. His cheeks go a little rosy at the comment. "Thanks? What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Return the favour?" Lip smirks, very happy that he gets that blush from Ian so easily.

"You want me to...?" Of course you fucking do. "Okay, uh, yeah. It looks... like fun?"

"Fun?" Lip's grin drops ever so slightly. Huh, apparently Ian's not that impressed after all. "Thanks, that's something."

"What am I supposed to say here, Lip?" His hand is still working, and the fact alone that he's jerking off next to his brother is going a long way. "You look... intimidating." Closer to the truth, and probably more likely to satisfy too.

Oh that's so much better. Lip's eyes darken and he drops his voice, greedy as he is, fishing for more. Leaning in while he's still stroking his own cock, he whispers into Ian's ear. "Yeah? So you wouldn't want to be your first time bottoming be with a guy like me?"

Ian shudders at the heat of Lip's breath and words, his own breath catching in his throat. His voice goes quiet. "No, no definitely not. I don't think I could take it."

Fuck, just that makes Lip a little bit harder, a little bit bigger. "No? That's too bad." He's playing a dangerous game but he's not really aware of it. "I bet it would feel really good though. I mean, I'm definitely reaching your sweet spot."

His jaw drops open and his hips start to buck into his hand. This is about way more than just getting hard now. "Yeah, sure, but first we'd need more lube than I even own to get it in. I don't think you quite get just how much I don't take anything."

"Yeah? But I was supposed to happy about your monster?" Lip grins and moves his free hand to wrap around Ian's girth. "Jeez, you're almost as thick as me. And you've still got a few years."

Ian quite audibly moan-whimpers as Lip takes hold of him, his own hand pulling away and white-knuckle gripping the seat like he needs it to stay grounded. He's completely speechless, just staring wide-eyed at his cock and trying desperately not to fuck his brother's hand.

Testing out what makes his brother tick, Lip starts moving his hand. "Feels different, more veins, less smooth." He brushes his thumb through the precum that's glistening at the slit. "Be honest, if you could take me, would you like it?"

He groans at the movement and is starting to pant now. Ian knows he has to answer, and he knows he should lie, but right now all higher functioning is being spent on not making a mess of his brother's hand. He had no idea he could come this quick.

"Probably," it's more shaky than it is solid. "Never seen you use it, so who knows. Maybe you suck," he tries to tease, anything to defuse how fucking wrong and good this situation is.

Of course, Lip can't let that slide. "Maybe I suck?" He growls into Ian's ear and leaves his own cock alone now, focusing fully on his brother. "What makes you think I'm any less good than you are, huh? Because I'm smart? Because I never got caught fucking my boss?" He speeds up his hand. "I'd fuck you through the fucking wall. Pound you real, as long and as hard as you need." There's even a hint of cruelty on his face and in his smirk now. "Bet you'd come from just that. Just your ass getting stuffed like that."

That growl sends a rush down his spine, and for the moment the world is entirely made up of Lip's hand and voice. The sadistic way his brother doles out shame plays at a kink Ian doesn't even know he has yet, and he can't help but imagine his brother giving it to him just like he says he would. Ian fucks upward, giving in completely to what's happening without care for the consequences, and that last comment - so vulgar and harsh and absolutely shameless - is more than he can possibly take.

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" Ian cries out, his body tensing, fingers and toes curling as his cock pulses, violently shooting its load.

Lip is a bit stunned at the intensity of his brother's climax but then he just chuckles, drinking in the desperate expression on Ian's face like their father drinks beer. Greedy and never wanting to stop.

His palm is covered in cum and he just moves it over, using the white slickness to help with his own orgasm, his hand creating obscene, wet noises as he does so. "Tell me. Come on, Ian, tell me how much you'd like it, how much you'd love it. I wanna hear you say it."

He exhales sharply at the loss of the hand, and feels his cock twitch again as Lip uses his cum to jerk off with. He still looks desperate, confused, needy as his brother issues the order, but complies with little hesitation.

"I- I want it, Lip. First time I thought about something while jerking off it was that monster." He licks his lips, considering something but pushing past it. "I mean, fuck, you think I'm that easy for anyone else? It's all you."

The smart - and usually much more active - part of Lip knows that Ian isn't talking about his cock alone. That there is so much more to his words and that they shouldn't go there. But he's so damn close...

"Yeah? So I made you shoot your load like a little virgin? Thinking about me fucking your virgin ass? Come on, Ian, gimme something to work with here."

Ian quirks an eyebrow as Lip seems to make apparent a kink of his own. "Something to work with? What, the virgin thing does it for you?" He shifts in his seat, half-facing his brother. "I've always gone off like a virgin when it comes to you, Lip. When I jerk off, when some guy blows me, even when I'm fucking, if it's taking too long I just turn 'em over and think about you, problem solved."

Jesus Christ that's wrong. On so many levels. But Ian is looking at him like no girl has ever before and his fist is slick with fucking jizz. From his brother. 

"It's not the virgin thing," he grunts out. "It's being special, better and bigger than anybody else."

"So your whole fucking life is what gets you off?" Ian grins and decides to be bold, setting his hand on Lip's thigh and sliding it between his legs to rub his balls. "I'd be dead without you. Actually dead, and you fucking know it. No one is bigger or better than you."

In his opinion, the touch doesn't do much for him. But the words definitely do. With a shout, Lip comes hard, bucking into his own fist and adding to the mess there. "Jeez, talk about shinin' light up my ass. Thanks man."

Ian pulls his hand away, the reality of the situation quickly setting in. He clears his throat and goes kind of stiff, voice lowering awkwardly. "Y-yeah, whatever."

Grabbing a tissue from the door, Lip cleans himself up and then pats his brother's shoulder. "Good stuff. You gonna come in and have breakfast? Or not?"

"Ah, no, no, I'm good." He can't fathom how Lip is being so casual about this, he sure as fuck can't be. "I'll just catch up with you at school, okay?" He's already reaching for his cigarettes again.

"Sure, sounds good." Lip nods and slides out of the van, walking back inside the house with his hands in his pockets, whistling the French national anthem.


	2. Chapter 2

Lip closes the door behind himself and tries to sneak past his siblings. Everyone is busy with 'Aunt Ginger' anyway and he really doesn't wanna give Fiona anything else to worry about. Quietly, he grabs a bag of peas from the freezer and the first aid kit and then hushes up into his room.

Ian is sprawled out on his bed, the haze of his high coming to an end but still just blissful enough to take the edge off of the chaos of his house. He's daydreaming about life in the army, from the rigid order to the constant sex, when he hears the door open. He cracks an eye, worried for a second it'll be Carl, but seeing Lip bloody and already starting to bruise makes him sit up fast.

"Relax, it's nothin'," Lip says quickly, dropping down in front of the bed he shares with Carl, unpacking the first aid kit.

"Nothing?" Ian swings his feet over the edge of the bed, sitting up properly now. "Like fuck it's nothing. What happened?"

Rolling his eyes, Lip just shrugs and gets some alcohol on a cotton ball. "Mickey Milkovich. Said you assaulted his sister and because they couldn't find you, someone else had to take the beating."

He groans and rubs his face, completely sobered up now. "You know I didn't, right?"

"Of course I know that. Wouldn't have given them shit otherwise." Lip grins, even though his face hurts a little more as he does so. "Hand me the mirror, will ya?"

Ian does as he's asked, joining Lip on the floor while he's at it. "How's it feel?"

"That's a stupid question." Dabbing the cuts and bruises on his face with the alcohol to sanitise them, Lip hisses softly at the burn. "Hurts. 'Course it does."

He looks at Lip for a minute, seriously considering something before looking straight ahead again. His voice is a little flat, a little tense. "How can I help?"

Throwing away the cotton, Lip sighs. "Help me get out of these clothes. Shirt's ruined anyway, I guess, but I don't wanna throw away the hoodie." He pushes himself back up with a groan, taking a deep breath as he raises his arms so Ian can pull his sweatshirt off of him.

Ian moves around to kneel in front of his brother and hooks his hands around the hem of both shirt and hoodie, pulling them both off and tossing them aside. His eyes linger over Lip's chest before looking him in the eyes again. "Okay, what else?"

"Pants. My right leg and knee are kinda fucked up, I guess." Without really noticing how Ian looks at him, Lip opens the buttons and fly of his jeans.

"Kinda fucked up, you guess? Why do I get the feeling that's Lip-code for 'You should be getting V'?" Despite his sass, Ian helps his brother get undressed. This time, though, he's focused on looking at the injury.

Once Lip is in nothing but his underwear, Ian has every chance to see what happened to his big brother because of him. Bruises blooming everywhere, his knee swollen in a very unhealthy manner and his face is really turning red and purple now. At least they didn't get his eyes. "No broken bones, I told you, relax."

"I'm gonna kill him," Ian mutters, looking over the damage. "Fuck the army. If I do it before I hit sixteen I'll be out by the time I'm twenty-one." He runs a hand gently over Lip's leg, near the damage but not actually touching it at all. "I've still got some weed, and Frank miraculously forgot some Oxy in the bathroom. And I think I saw a bottle of bourbon Fi stashed under the sink. Which do you want?"

"Bourbon," Lip mutters, placing the bag of frozen peas on his cheekbone and closing his eyes. "And gimme my phone, Karen..." He pauses, remembering that his girl is out of town. "Ah fuck, nevermind." Chuckling drily, Lip licks over some blood in the corner of his mouth. "Did you know sex can work as a pain medication? Jerking off doesn't count, only raises the testosterone levels. But fucking... dude, you technically get high from that shit."

Ian stands slowly, still listening but getting ready to head downstairs. He pauses when Lip starts talking about sex, one hand clenching into a loose fist. He watches his brother out of the corner of his eye, struggling with what to do with that. After a long moment he just swallows hard and leaves the room.

When Ian returns, Lip is sprawled out on his brother's bed, still wearing nothing but his boxers. He grins crookedly, looking even more broken that way. "Thanks."

He definitely takes note, but forces his eyes to Lip's quickly. He hands over the bottle. "Yeah, whatever. Thanks for dealing with Micky."

"I didn't exactly deal with it, you know you gotta take the beating for this eventually, right?" Lip grabs the whisky and takes a big gulp.

"Yeah, maybe." Ian takes a seat on the bed about level with Lip's waist, feet planted on the ground and elbows resting on his knees. "Maybe I can talk to Mandy."

"I'd recommend that. Little guy is almost as vicious as you." Lip grins and winks at his brother, absently adjusting himself as he takes another sip of bourbon. "And don't kill him. It's not worth it. My bruises aren't worth it."

"Yeah, well... We'll see what happens when he hears I'm a fag." Ian grabs for his cigarettes on the nightstand, offering to Lip before taking one for himself.

Taking one, Lip frowns. "Why should he hear about that?"

"Well, if Mandy won't drop the accusation, I'm gonna need to prove a lack of motive, right?"

"Those are some complicated words for my simple minded brother. Plus, does anyone of the Milkovichs even know how to spell 'accusation'? Mixing the taste of cigarette smoke with more alcohol, Lip leans back. "You sure you can't fuck Mandy? Give her the satisfaction of being wanted so she moves on?"

"It's cop-speak, a Gallagher's natural specialty," he grins a little and nudges Lip. Ian takes a few long drags from his cigarette before he answers. "I'm sure." His tone is bitter.

He's not sure if it's the pain, the alcohol or the combination of that whole fucking day but Lip drops his voice and decides to tease a little. "Not even if you think about me?"

"Fuck off, Lip," but he doesn't sound upset. "I'm not fucking a girl, especially not one who's trying to blackmail me into it."

"Answer the question." His voice isn't sharp, just hard and warm. He can feel his arousal building.

"No, alright? You think I didn't try that when Karen was sucking me off?" He crosses his arms, starting to feel a little defensive and embarrassed.

"You didn't look at me back then," Lip says casually. "I bet if you had looked at me, you would have gotten off."

"Oh, so you're gonna come supervise when I try to limp-dick fuck Mandy? Well in that case, let's do it." He rolls his eyes.

"Ask her if she's into threesomes."

Ian stiffens quite a bit at that, actually thinking about it. And then letting his imagination go, and getting entirely lost. The ash falls from his cigarette as he's completely abandoned paying attention to it.

Lip grins. _Gotcha._ "You could have her ass and I'd fuck her cunt. Would probably feel like jerking off together."

He swallows and comes back to reality, putting the cigarette out in an ashtray and turning a little to partially face Lip. "... You still think about that?"

"No, I mean in one hand. That back then was just me doing you. I'm talking about grabbing two cocks and sliding them against each other," Lip explains as if Ian is supposed to know that immediately. _Gay 101_

Ian's mouth hangs open just a little at the imagery. He loves it, but he knows he has to deflect. "You know you could just fuck her, right? You don't need me to get in her pants."

"Yeah, but _you_ apparently need _me_. I already got my beating." Lip downs another swallow of whisky, his voice rough. "Alternatively, you could fuck her cunt while she blows me. Would make it easy for you to imagine it were your lips wrapped around my cock."

"I'm not fucking anyone's cunt," he sounds irritated now. "And quit... quit making this all about me. You're the one who keeps talking about this sick shit," _That I've been repressing for years._ "If you wanna double up on some girl because that makes you feel better about wanting me to blow you, then fine, but don't act like you'd be doing me a favor."

Lip shrugs. "Fine. I won't bring it up again."

"Fine," he still sounds defiant, but also defeated. "Then don't." Ian stands up abruptly and leaves for the bathroom with just a hint of storming out.

Watching him leave, Lip makes no motion to stop him. He's laying in Ian's bed, the guy's gotta come back at some point. Instead, he finishes his cigarette and half the bottle of bourbon.

Ian comes back several minutes later, having taken a few to calm down, both from his arousal and anger. He's got a warm, wet washcloth in hand. "Put the bottle down, let me clean you up."

Lip snorts in amusement. "Yes, Sir, Commander, Sir." But he does as he's told, putting the alcohol aside on the nightstand.

Not that cooling off did _any fucking good_ when Lip addresses him like that. He tries to push it aside and goes to kneel on the bed, but at the last second decides to straddle his brother's lap.

"Careful man, that's important merchandise here," Lip teases gruffly, shifting slightly to get comfortable with Ian on top of him like that. But he doesn't bother hiding that he's half hard.

Ian cocks an eyebrow just the slightest, more dangerous than curious, and he surreptitiously shifts downward a bit, letting his balls rest solidly on his brother's cock. He starts to work cleaning Lip's face of dried blood.

Lip closes his eyes and smiles softly, enjoying getting taken care of. "I could get used to this."

"Yeah? Well don't," Ian teases, but keeps tending to him. His touch is gentle, especially for a man with his obvious strength. "You want a real bath or is this good?"

"Nah, this is good. I think a bath would only confuse my body. Hasn't seen that much hot water in a long, long time," Lip jokes and smiles. Then his voice softens. "Thank you."

"Quit thanking me, it sounds weird." He trails the cloth down now, over Lip's chin and then his neck, even though there isn’t too much of a mess down there.

Lip chuckles but keeps his mouth shut, watching Ian with piercing blue eyes as he keeps cleaning him. Or caressing him? It feels nice. Very nice. And his cock agrees.

"What made you do it?" Ian asks casually, cloth moving further down and over his chest, but his eyes meet Lip's.

"Made me do what?" Lip arches an eyebrow, unsure what his brother is talking about.

"The truck." He can't hold the gaze, feeling his heart pick up speed already. He looks down at his brother's chest, hands stopping.

"Oh that." Lip shrugs. "It was hot. Feeling so wanted, feeling like I'm good in bed, feeling like Karen - who would seriously fuck anyone - isn't the only one who thinks I'm attractive." He raises his hand and pushes up Ian's chin. "Look at me. There, _that_ 's what I'm talking about. That look, that's what gets me hard. That and you falling apart."

Ian lets Lip readjust his view quite readily, and smirks softly. "Yeah, I get that. That's a little bit of how Kash makes me feel. It's good, even if I know it's wrong." He sets the cloth aside and grabs the bourbon, taking a deep drink from it.

"What about you? Why'd you do it?" Lip asks quietly, taking the bottle from Ian and drinking himself, holding his gaze as he licks over the rim.

"Because you said it was okay?" He shrugs. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not Kash, because I'm your brother and I won't stop loving you, even if you don't tell me what I wanna hear."

"You just said a bunch more shit for why I _would_ fuck you, Lip." He's fully smiling now.

Lip smiles his crooked smile and huffs. "Idiot. I would fuck you, if anything." He winks and pokes Ian gently.

Ian audibly rolls his eyes. "Too bad, you wouldn't know what you're missing."

Grinning, Lip rocks up his hips, making Ian ride and slide around a little. "But you would, huh? Fucker."

He bites his lip, keeping himself from making any noise but his face betrays him, making his enjoyment of his brother's cock too apparent. "I told you, I'm not a catcher."

"No? You sure about that?" Lip grabs his brother's slender hips now, pinning him down, basically forcing him onto his hard-on. "I bet you could get me off like this. Say the right things, make the right noises..."

He can't help it this time, the small moan that escapes. Ian grinds down, cheeks going pink but not from embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm sure I could. But what's in it for me?"

Lip's eyes flash with a dangerous darkness and suddenly he's got one hand on the back of Ian's neck, pulling him down sharply to whisper in his ear with a heated growl in his voice. "I took a beating for you. You really wanna be an ungrateful brat right now?"

Ian hisses through his teeth at the grab, but listens without objection. "Fuck, Lip, you could just _ask_." He pulls back enough to look his brother in the eyes, then licks his lips and starts sliding down his body, careful of his injuries.

"It's not like you're big on asking, either," Lip murmurs, watching Ian move. "What are you doing?"

He looks up with only his eyes, big and determined as he settles between Lip's legs. "Figure my mouth's gonna do a lot fuckin' better than some dry humping, right?"

_Fuck_. "But... I wanna hear you talk." Lip swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Well it's kinda hard to talk when I'm swallowing a cock as big as yours, but I guess I could try?"

Now it's Lip's turn to _audibly_ roll his eyes. "Yeah okay fine, then get to work without talking."

Ian rubs over Lip through his boxers, making sure he's pretty hard before pulling him out. "I thought about blowing you the first time, too. After you got me off." He licks a long line up the underside of his cock, ending with a flick of his tongue and a smirk. "Thought it might make things too weird though."

"What... what changed?" Lip groans, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation as well as on Ian's words.

He takes Lip's head into his mouth, sucking and lapping over it before pulling off with a pop. "I guess I just figured, with you grinding up against me," another lick, "maybe I have a shot with the man of my dreams. And if I strike out, I can just blame you for coming onto me." He grins before sinking down on Lip's cock, pushing his head against the back of his throat.

_The man of your dreams?_ Lip chuckles, figuring Ian is trying to tell him what he thinks he wants to hear again. "Strike out? Jeez, those baseball metaphors are really something." Stroking through Ian's hair, Lip starts relaxing more and more, giving his brother some encouraging sounds. But it's not quite enough and he opens his eyes again, watching how pink lips stretch impossibly wide around his dick. _Fuck._ "Have you ever really _fucked_ someone's face? Made them take it?"

Ian shakes his head, still impaled on cock, and pulls off with a lot of pressure from his tongue all the way up the length. "You think I've been with anyone experienced enough to handle that?" He grips his brother by the shaft, stroking short but harsh. "I bet I could practice, though. If you wanna try doing it to me sometime."

Lip ignores the implications behind those words. They're not dating. They're just fooling around, having some fun. Doesn't matter they're brothers. Doesn't matter he's not gay and Ian definitely is. "Yeah, I want to." He licks his lips, growling again. "Wanna fuck and wreck every hole in your body I can get."

"Jesus, you talk to your girls this way?" Ian moves down, licking Lip's balls and sucking one into his mouth. He knows it's not incredible, but it feels good to him and he figures it's something girls are weird about.

"Sometimes." Lip tries to play it cool. "If they like it." Speaking of liking it, the sensation of his balls getting attention is new and Lip jerks back at first but then moans. "Fuck yeah, that's nice. Gives me even more ideas about stuffing your mouth."

The lust in Ian's eyes as he looks back up at his brother is possibly more obscene than what he's doing with his mouth. He pulls away for just long enough to slick his fingers up with his mouth and tongue. "Just trust me, okay?" He speaks gently before moving back in to give the other the same attention as the first.

"Only as far as I can throw-ah, fuck that's really good." Lip moans again, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "What are you up to?"

Ian circles a finger around the tight ring of muscle just below Lip's balls, deciding to show rather than tell. He keeps stroking and sucking, trying to keep his brother relaxed and pliable enough to get to the good part.

Immediately, Lip jerks back. It hurts a ton to move like that but he doesn't care. "No! No way, man, no!" He grabs a pillow and immediately places it on his groin like a shield, pulling away from Ian. "This was a bad idea."

He pulls back too, irritated but submitting. "Christ, Lip, relax. It's _good_ but fine, we don't have to go there. You don't need to freak out about it."

Instead of answering, Lip reaches for the bourbon again, taking a long drink. Then he shakes his head. "No, I mean it. Bad idea. I should just get into bed, grab some shut-eye." Almost hastily, he grabs his clothes and then tries to get up, walking - or rather stumbling, with the state of his body - towards his own part of their room.

Ian feels the dread of having actually fucked this up set in, and it doesn't help him stay rational in the _least_. Skipping straight to third stage: bargaining. "Wait, no, Lip, don't go. I'm sorry. I... we can do whatever you want, okay? I can tell you all about how I think of you, just use my hand, or your hand, or whatever you want. Let me make you feel good, please."

Lip hesitates and stops in his tracks. That one word, _please_ , from Ian's mouth has a pretty strong effect on him. But he's still freaking out pretty damn hard. "I... I don't know. You... I'm not like you." _I'm not gay._

"What, you think only fags take it up the ass? Christ, with your tastes I would've figured you'd heard of pegging." He's smiling, partially teasing. "But I swear, no more gay stuff. Well, not any more gay than getting blown or jerked off or whatever by a guy, anyway."

"Stop it." Okay, now he's growling again. Still not looking at Ian but getting his aplomb back. "I do shit at my own pace. Not yours. Back off."

"Hey, I already told you, I'm not gonna push. I just... I know it feels good, I wanna do everything I can make you feel good. Don't be mad, please? I learned my lesson."

"I'm not mad, okay? Relax. Just... just gimme some space." Jesus Christ, what a fucking day. Lip pulls himself up into his bed with a pained grunt and rolls over, facing the wall so he doesn't look at Ian. "It was my fault, just forget about it."

Ian bites back a sarcastic comment and exhales slowly. "Not everything I do is your fault or something you need to take responsibility for, okay? I fucked this up." A fact he could hardly process right now, having been so close to being able to get Lip off with his body and not just his words.

"I said forget about it," Lip snaps sharply and pulls the blanket over his head. "Leave me alone."

"Great. Fucking perfect, Lip. One minute you're cool with your _brother_ blowing you, but the second it gets too faggy you just check out? Fuck you. You have no idea how long I've been trying to get the balls to try shit with you again." Ian kicks one of the posts of Lip's bed and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lip enters the room, he can't believe it at first. Everyone else is at the school with Carl and Ian said he'd go out. _Well, almost, baby brother._ Ian is fucking some guy on his bed and really, if Lip wasn't standing right there he would have questioned it's not him who's taking that big pale cock himself. _Somebody really has the hots for me._ He grins and clears his throat. "Sorry boys, but I'm pretty sure this is a really bad idea. Rest of the family's going to be home any second. Better finish and get out of here while you still can. "

It goes without saying that whatever stand-in look alike he found is a total slut, and being walked in on, watched for half a second with Ian balls-deep makes him come right then. Satisfied despite not having gotten off himself, Ian pulls out and tells the guy to go before they get caught. Ian puts on the barest minimum of clothing, and when the guy is gone he acts as if nothing unusual had just happened. "You really need to learn to knock," he teases gently.

Lip smirks and crosses his arms as he leans against the closed door. "You should fuck elsewhere. This is my room as well and just because someone looks like me doesn't mean he gets special treatment."

Ian curses internally. _Of course he noticed..._ "Haven't you fucked Karen in here? Same thing." He tries to completely side-step the resemblance.

"Yeah, but Karen doesn't have short red hair, freckles, skin to die for and abs that rival mine," Lip deadpans.

"What are you trying to say, Lip?" He sounds a little defensive.

With a cocky grin, Lip pushes himself forward. "I'm saying you're so desperate to fuck me, you look for replacements."

Ian turns his head to the side a little, looking away, and draws his legs up onto the bed, bent so he can rest his arms on his knees. "Yeah? So what if I am?" His voice is quiet, and he still doesn't look at his brother.

"Nothing. Just means I'm right. You think I'm hot, you want me, you'd do almost anything to get me," Lip says as he moves closer, thumbs hooked into his belt loops. "How far would you go?"

He can't actually deny any of it, he knows he's a shit liar when it comes to Lip, and the fact that he's still hard isn't helping him think clearly any. "You made it pretty clear that ship has sailed so what's it matter?" More deflection.

"I said I move at my own pace and asked you to back off. That's different. Now answer the question." Lip knows they will have privacy for a lot longer than he made Ian's _friend_ believe earlier. Time to have some fun.

"Depends on how much you plan to keep jerking me around, asshole." It's purely defensive, and nothing about his tone suggests he actually means any insult. Ian sighs and rubs his face and finally looks at Lip. "Either you want something or you don't, Lip. I want it _bad_ , but I'm not gonna humiliate myself for nothing."

"Getting me off isn't nothing, is it?" He just has to push, see how far Ian lets him go. Lip pulls off his hoodie and throws it at his brother with a smirk. "If you do a good job humiliating yourself and getting me off, I'll come wherever you want me to come. Your mouth, your chest, your face..." His t-shirt goes next. "And once I got my rocks off, I'll do something for you."

"My mouth," he sounds decisive and moves over to make room for Lip if he wants to sit or... whatever. "I've wanted to know what you taste like since the first time I... tasted my own." He bites his lip, already kind of embarrassed but clearly dedicated to going down this road.

"Deal." Lip is still wearing that cocky smirk and he's not planning on stopping any time soon. Climbing onto the bed, he pushes Ian down, pinning his wrists to the mattress. "Keep going, baby brother, how far would you go to get me?"

Ian lets out a little huff of air as his brother pins him, a desire for more of that clear in his expression. "I paid him," he admits, truth just slipping out because this is too fucking good to be a coward about. "I want you so bad I paid some guy who looks like you because I couldn't take doing it by hand anymore."

Lip's eyebrows twitch up in surprise, but only for a second. "Of course you would." He tightens his grip on Ian's wrists and lowers his mouth to whisper in his ear. "Never again. Next time you need me this badly, you fuckin' tell me."

He just nods, not about to object. "Okay, yeah, just..." Ian swallows, face going hot. "I want you so much I've started..." He looks away for just a second, and then directly at Lip. "I started watching the shit I know you watch. Thought I should be... ready. For whatever." He tugs against his brother's grip a bit, "I like it, so don't stop, please?"

"The shit you know I watch?" Lip is puzzled for a second, not sure what Ian is talking about.

"Yeah... when... sometimes when someone barges in you forget to delete your history on the laptop," the one the whole family shares, "And... sometimes I go looking for it."

_Fuck._ Lip pales, swallowing hard and letting go of his brother. He's not proud of the stuff he's into.

Ian whines a little before he even realizes he's doing it and shuts up quickly. "Lip, please. I _asked_ you not to stop. I like it, okay? I like it enough it doesn't even matter that it's all straight. I mean, okay, when I first started looking it was just because I thought I could use it, get you to want me if I did whatever you were into, and... it was kind of an acquired taste, but when I think about that stuff with _you_ , it gets me harder than anything else." And his dick could certainly back up the claim right now.

Automatically, Lip looks down at his brother's rock hard cock and bites his lip before his eyes flicker back to Ian's face. Jesus fuck, what is it with this guy and always pushing him or surprising him every time he just wants to have some fun. "What's your favourite fantasy then?" he asks defensively.

He's a switch, he's easily figured out that much already, and now's the time to try to bet on which side Lip wants to hear about. He studies his brother carefully a minute, then opens his mouth to slowly answer. "You riding me and choking me until I can't see clearly anymore."

Lip drags in air through his teeth and suddenly he's on top of Ian again, one hand pinning his wrists, the other pressing against his throat. "Like this? Wanna struggle to catch a breath? Then fucking tell me what else you'd do to get me."

"Fuck, Lip," It's quiet, surrendering but full of want. "I know you're not gay so..." Ian looks away, reluctant but trying to push past the humiliation. "So... I could... I could be a girl for you. Let my hair grow as long as ROTC will let me, put on lipstick and a bra when we're alone. Whatever gets you hard."

Lip groans. "You'd look ridiculous. Absolutely pathetic." But he lets go of Ian's neck and moves to his nipples and his chest, cupping his pecs, kneading the muscles and teasing the sensitive nubs. "I don't want you as a girl. I just want a little bitch."

"Fuck," Ian _moans_ for his brother under the attention. "What... what does that mean? How can I be a _little bitch_ for you?" It's almost pleading, desperate to do anything as long as he gets more attention.

"Desperate. Begging. Crawling. Bending over whenever. Humiliating yourself just because I like it." He tugs more on Ian's nipples, loving how his brother's body reacts to it.

"I _am_ desperate, Lip." And God, he means it. He arches his back a bit, pushing into the pleasure like a needy slut. "I don't wanna beg or crawl or any of that, but I will. I will if that's what it takes."

"Yeah, it does." And then Lip does something he's never done before. He crashes their lips together and kisses his brother.

For all the fucking Ian does, he doesn't kiss nearly enough. He's so hungry for it when Lip moves in, sucking and nipping and using his tongue. He kisses like somehow that's the key to making Lip want him.

And he's not wrong. Lip loves kissing and with Ian being his first guy to do it with, he realises he doesn't care about gender with this. His brother feels and tastes amazing.

Ian pulls his hands free - not out of any act of defiance or power seeking, but just to get them on Lip, one on his chest and the other cupping the side of his neck, fingertips in his hair. The closeness is better than he imagined.

Reluctantly, Lip pulls away, opening his jeans and getting Ian fully naked again as well. "Keep talking. Beg. Come on, if you watched my porn you know I like my bitches messy and wrecked."

He's so eager and excited when Lip moves on, hardly believing this is actually happening. "Fuck, Lip, please. I've gotta taste you. Been obsessed with it for years. You're the only person I've ever wanted for more than a couple months, only person I've ever been willing to work for. I'll do anything you want, Lip, I swear to God, just let me taste you. Let me feel you."

Lip hesitates for a second but then he smirks. "Get on the floor. All fours. Look up at me and beg me to fuck your mouth." His cock is twitching at the mere idea of that and he strokes over his chest, rolling over so Ian can get up. "If you wiggle your ass like a good boy, you'll get it."

This is humiliating, and there's not a chance in hell anyone else would ever get this from him. But this is Lip, his big brother, his savior, and someone he will always go down for. Ian climbs down to the floor on his hands and knees, trying to take the brief second to steel himself, talk himself into going through with everything. He turns to face Lip and looks up with big, nervous eyes. "Please, Lip," his voice is weak at first, but strengthening. "Please fuck my face. I've been practicing for you. I know I'm not ready yet but I wanna try. Please let me try, make me choke on your cock until I can't take it anymore, Lip, _please_."

"Fuck." The sight and those words make him hard enough it hurts. Lip stands up and grips his brother's short hair, dragging him onto his cock without any second to spare. "You practised, huh? Sounds like I turned you into a slut. At least that explains why you were always fucking around, always trying to get better for me?" He doesn't let Ian answer, he just pries his pretty mouth open with this thumbs and pushes in his cock as far as he can.

Ian's eyes are fixed on his brother's cock as soon as he stands up, and he opens his mouth readily. He greets his brother's cock with his slick tongue dragging along the underside as he slides deep into his mouth. Ian's no pro, but it is true that he's been practicing, stretching his throat and dulling his gag reflex with a dildo he keeps stashed under his mattress.

And it shows. Lip pulls back and pushes in again, groaning loudly as manages to slide a little deeper. "Brace yourself," is all he tells Ian before he starts doing what he's wanted to do to someone all his life: wreck their throat.

He draws in a deep breath when he's warned and looks up at Lip, signaling that he's ready. It hurts more than he really thought it would, and his heart races with someone else in control. Ian does his best to stay relaxed, but it's a losing battle and his throat starts to tense and push back as he gags on Lip's too-big cock.

Lip doesn't let him go though, he just forces himself back in over and over again, eyes dark and hungry for every time Ian's mouth and throat convulse around his prick. "Take it," he hisses sharply. "Just fucking take it, bitch."

Ian would whine or object if he could, but there's no room for noise, hardly room for breath, as Lip ravages his throat. His fists clench on the floor, toes curling and body going stiff. _Just a little longer_ he tells himself over and over, just trying to endure. Tears well in his eyes, part reflex and part pained desperation, and streak down his cheeks.

Those tears are what sets Lip off. The second he realises Ian is crying, he's on edge and it only takes him a few more brutal thrusts before he comes. Mindful of his promise he pulls up far enough so Ian can taste him. All of him. He comes like an animal, feeling like he's pumping litres of cum into his brother's mouth.

Even when Lip pulls out of his throat, he can't breathe yet, has to wait and swallow down every drop. It doesn't taste _good_ , no one does, but it's everything he's been desperate for and it's so, so satisfying.

Finally, Lip lets go, falling back down onto Ian's bed with his wet cock slowly softening. "Fuck yeah." He's panting, relishing the moment. The feeling. The power.

Ian gasps and pants when he's finally able to breathe again and grips his throat like somehow that will help. He keeps trying to swallow, still feeling the stretch and trying to get it back to normal. He doesn't look at Lip at first, too wrecked, humiliated, ashamed of his own satisfaction to totally face him.

"Come here." Lip's voice is suddenly soft, much gentler than he has spoken to Ian in years. He's got his arms open and waves his brother close.

Somehow this change seems even stranger than what they just did, and Ian is a little skeptical as he complies, climbing onto the bed a little awkwardly, not sure what his brother wants.

But Lip just pulls him in and makes them lay down together, kissing Ian slow and sensually even though he can taste himself on his brother's lips. He even moans into it and gives Ian all the affection he has.

Once Ian relaxes it's incredible. So much of what he's been lacking and craving his whole life - someone to make him feel loved with the way they touch him. He presses his hands to Lip's chest again, fingers curling a little against his skin. Almost subconsciously, he pushes his hips close, still-hard cock making itself quite known.

Lip smiles into the kiss. "I wanna get my mouth on you. I've done it with girls, I know what it feels like and I wanna eat you out, too," he murmurs.

Ian's not entirely sure what his brother means, if he's just feminizing him or if he plans on eating his ass, but he really doesn't care either way. He nods his consent and gives a subdued but definitely excited smile. "Please. With the way you kiss, it's gonna be the best thing I've ever felt."

Grinning, Lip just positions himself between Ian's legs and pushes them up, exposing his perfect pink hole. "You bet, baby brother, you bet." He really likes doing this, the wrongness of it all, the intimacy and so he goes down and makes love to Ian's ass like he made love to his mouth before, wet and sensual and hungry for everything he can get

He's all soft noises and needy, gentle rocking against Lip's mouth. The way his brother works him slick and open makes him really consider for the first time that he could take something inside and it could feel _good_.

As it is, Lip does push something inside: his tongue. He can't stop licking and sucking, even though his jaw starts aching at some point. But he needs to get as deep as he can, fucking Ian's hole with his silver tongue.

Soon Ian is panting his brother's name, completely losing himself in pleasure. His cock is red-hard and getting painful, but he can't bring himself to ask for more or different, this is too damn good.

"Touch yourself," Lip finally orders softly. "Come on, I wanna see you come from my mouth on your boy cunt."

Ian knows he's on a hair trigger by now, pathetically close to coming, but he's eager to do as he's told. He grips himself by the head, squeezing and teasing the incredibly sensitive skin. It's all he needs when he's this worked up. "Fuck, fuck, Lip. Gonna come real fucking soon. Fuck, please, please, I wanna fucking come."

"Do it," is all Lip growls against Ian's pale skin and he dives back in, ravaging his brother's hole until the very end. He's never going to forget this perfect taste and this feeling of power ever again.

A few more tight squeezes, his thumb pushing hard against his slit, and Ian is coming. He bites his hand to keep himself from screaming it out and his hips arch desperately against his brother's tongue. He's a panting, blissful mess by the time he comes down.

Lip pulls away with the same cocky smirk that started all this and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "See, you don't need a stand-in. You can just beg me to help you out.

"Christ, Lip." He's smiling kind of stupidly up at his brother. "I've never felt this good in my life. I needed this so bad."

"Good." Lip winks. "Means you won't get into trouble as much." He dips one finger into the cum on his brother's belly and licks it off, holding eye contact. "I gotta meet up with Karen in half an hour, mind if I shower first?"

Jealousy hits him right in the gut, and the image of Lip being as good to her as he was to him makes him feel sick. He tries so hard to swallow it, deal with it once Lip isn't there to see his pathetic attachment and seriously unhealthy expectations. "Yeah, of course. I'll get in after you."

"Thanks man." Lip grabs his clothes and with a gentle pat to Ian's leg, he gets up and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're revisiting, please re-check the tags as they have been updated. Also content warning for gratuitous use of gay slurs.

Once Lip was out the door, Ian took his frustrations out on his pillow before grabbing a smoke, a shower, and a joint. He felt like he was going to self-destruct, driving himself crazy with images of Lip fucking _her_. He wasn't the type to get jealous or insecure, and that made him feel all the more angry about the whole thing. The shower and the weed help though, and when Lip comes back in he's relaxing on his bed, studying trig.

Ian arches an eyebrow at his brother's quick return. "You're back already? I figured with getting your rocks off once already you'd take a while to get there with Karen." He tries to be casual about it, but it's kind of killing him.

"Shut up," Lip murmurs absently, his mind still hung up on the way Karen slammed the door in his face. "She didn't wanna talk."

"Wait, you two _talk_? I'm shocked." His voice is deadpan, faked disinterest as he looks back to his book.

Usually, Lip would just ignore the banter but he's annoyed enough as it is, he doesn't need Ian add to the mess. "Just because all _you_ ever do with your _so called_ ‘boyfriends’ is fuck doesn't mean other people's relationships work that way, too. Fuck off, Ian."

This is a deadly combination, both Gallagher boys being in a foul mood and anywhere near each other, but neither of them ever has the sense to cut it off before it gets explosive. " _Relationship_? Is that what you're calling it now?" He scoffs, puts his book aside, and sits up. "She's the biggest slut in South Side - which is an impressive feat, don't get me wrong - but you're just convenient. She's never gonna love you, you're never gonna be more than an easy lay, and every time you screw up all she has to do is fuck someone else for a little while and you'll do whatever it takes to get between her legs again. That's not a fucking relationship."

The words hit an already sore spot and Lip clenches his fists, trying hard to keep his cool. But the more Ian talks, the worse it gets. He's right, in many ways, even if Lip doesn't wanna see most of it. But it's not the fact that Ian is hurting him, it's the fact that he's insulting Karen.

"Shut up, faggot. You don't know anything about her," Lip snarls as he turns around, eyes blazing with a cold, dangerous frustration. "You do exactly the same stuff you're accusing her off. What about Kash, huh? Micky? The next old asshole who makes you feel wanted? Back when I gave you shit about your _relationship_ with Kash you were the one who got all bitchy. You don't know how any of this works, you're just another gay twink slut who hasn't gotten laid in way too long."

Suddenly, all Ian can see is red, and he stands up, taller and stronger than his brother. His voice is past anger, low and dark and completely serious. "You don't _**ever**_ call me that again, you sick, degenerate asshole. I'll break your fucking jaw next time, make sure you can't say _anything_ for weeks."

But Lip doesn't have one ounce of respect or self-preservation instincts left in his body. If anything, he welcomes the opportunity for an outlet; for pain. "What, _faggot_? But you are one. A dirty little _fag_." 

Ian lets out a rage-filled shout and slugs Lip, not pulling his punch in the least, and follows up with immediately grabbing him and tackling him to the ground. 

Lip takes the hit with a pained grunt, all air leaving his body the second Ian crashes him onto the floor. There's one of Carl's toys getting crushed underneath his back and he winces but that doesn't mean he's not fighting back. He gives Ian just enough resistance to keep the fight going. To make it hurt. 

The jealousy, pain, and unrequited feelings pour through with the floodgate open, and Ian seeks to hurt his brother way more than just physically. "You're the sick fuck that had me begging to get throat-fucked because that's what gets _you_ off!" Every clause is punctuated with another blow. "And then you run off to your whore? Why? You need validation from some random skank more than your own brother? Don't act like I'm the broken one here. You're the one who's gonna end up just like Frank." 

Chuckling and spitting out some blood, Lip just stays down. "As far as I know Frank never fucked his baby brother. I don't need validation from anyone, you're just pissed I run to her, not to you." 

Ian pulls back a little, still sitting on Lip's chest, and wears a sadistic smirk. "Yeah, you're probably right, Frank never fucked his little brother. Guess that just proves you're worse. You're gonna be worse than our deadbeat scourge of a father, and _I'm_ actually gonna get the fuck out of this city." 

"Of course you are," Lip's words are dripping with sarcasm. "You're going to sleep your way up the ranks and you're going to be one big badass fag one day. Who knows, maybe you'll be the first one who's actually out while he wears that pretty uniform so much. Oh wait, you're a coward who's obsessed with his brother. I didn't force you to beg, cocksucker." 

He had been ready to quit, maybe a kick to his brother's ribs as he left, but Lip just keeps pushing. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ian does something he never has before and pins Lip by the throat, cutting off his air. "Why do you always fucking do this?! Why do you have to ruin everything good in the lives of everyone around you?! And why the fuck do I let you?!" Ian only lets go a few seconds before his brother looks like he might pass out. 

Lip barely struggles, even when his vision is starting to blur around the edges and his head is pulsing like crazy. He just grins, as if it's really damn funny that Ian is asking those stupid questions. Once he can breathe again, he gasps for air, his breath heaving but his eyes glossed over with bitterness. "I didn't ruin anything for you, you knew I wasn't right for you. You've always known. You can blame me for a lot of things but not for this." 

That's the first thing Ian's thought Lip is right about since they started fighting, and it pisses him off in a way that turns inward. "You're a fucking loser, Lip. We've got a lot of shit people in our lives but you really take the crown." His tone is that low, bitter angry again. He pushes off of Lip harshly, shoving down on his diaphragm as he gets up. A swift, brutal kick to the side of his ribs and Ian storms out of the room, not even bothering to close the door. 

Fuck, Ian really knows how to hurt someone. The kick brings tears to Lip's eyes and he groans in pain, curling up and rolling over while he's trying not to vomit or move in general. After a few more minutes, the pain subsides enough that he can get up and he drags himself into the bathroom to take a look at the damage. 

Ian only gets as far as the back stairs, slamming the door behind him and pacing while he lights up a cigarette. His thoughts are racing, heart still pounding, and he's vacillating too rapidly between loving and hating Lip to even keep up. When Carl happens to pass through the yard, carrying a large wooden board for God knows what purpose, Ian barks at him to go grab the good first aid kit from V's. As pissed as he still is, he's pretty sure he left some serious damage that's gonna need a lot more attention than their shitty, mostly tapped-out kit is gonna help with. 

Attention Lip isn't exactly paying right now. He isn't bleeding overly bad so he just throws back some ibuprofen and grabs the liquor from Fiona's bedroom stash before dropping into Carl's bed, unable to pull himself up into his own. 

It takes a while before he comes back up, chain-smoking another cigarette, then working up the nerve to actually go back upstairs. He brings the kit in with him, not about to apologize but at least trying to be less of an asshole than his brother. "I'm pretty sure I broke your nose. Sit still and let me see it." It's the closest to a peace offering he's gonna get. 

"It is broken but it stopped bleeding, I'm fine." _’It's just a nose, he's gonna live.’_ Frank's words echo in his head. 

"Okay, good to know. Then sit still and let me set it." Ian comes right up to the edge of the bed. 

Lip sighs but doesn't move, just looks at Ian expectantly. "Didn't know you were a doctor, too, Mr. I-am-going-to-get-out-of-here." 

"I _will_ hit you again, I've got no fucking sympathy right now. Just shut up and let me help you." He gets onto the bed and opens up the medkit. 

He snorts. "Yeah, sure." Before Ian can get any further, Lip is suddenly dragging him close, one hand at the back of his neck, the other on his ass the moment he can reach it. His voice is nothing but hot promise, sex and seduction. "I like it when you hurt me. Was so damn hard for you the whole damn time." 

Ian's first instinct is that Lip is trying to start a fight with him again, and he's damn grateful he holds back his reflexes enough to feel what his brother is really after. He's startled - shocked, really, but pathetically eager to just give into it. "You are _so fucked up_." But he just pushes in, careful about Lip's nose but kissing him deeply. 

And Lip takes him in like a drowning man gasping for air. He just kisses, tongues tangling and fighting just like they did before. But this time he doesn't lose, this time he makes sure he ends up on top. As a winner. 

"I'm really fucked up but so are you, baby brother." His hand slides into Ian's pants and he wraps his fingers around his cock, already starting to stroke. "You are one hell of a faggot and most importantly, you're _my_ faggot" 

He groans quietly at Lip's hand, bucking up into it. "You have _got_ to quit calling me that," not that he's stubborn enough about it to give up what Lip is giving him. 

"What?" Lip teases. "You really want me to stop calling you _mine_?" 

Ian scoffs in a friendly way, "You know what I'm talking about, asshole." He moves to completely straddle Lip, arms draping over his shoulders. "Look, maybe... maybe sometimes, when you wanna get kinky and I'm in a mood to handle it." He's talking like they're gonna make a regular thing of this. "But you can't just say it whenever." 

Lip bites back a pained moan as Ian moves in even closer but his eyes never leave his brother's face. "I always wanna get kinky." 

He smirks, amused, and rolls his eyes a little. "Okay, yeah, I walked right into that one." Ian trails a hand down Lip's chest, soft and caressing. "What I mean is, only when _I'm_ okay with it getting rough. And... you have to stop if I ask you to." 

"Why? It's just another insult like ‘slut’ or ‘bitch’ or ‘whore’," Lip says stubbornly. "I'm not going to ask for permission to call you names, we're way past that." 

"As the fag here, I can tell you it's not." He's half-hard as he rubs down against Lip's cock. "I'm not as... ready for all of that as you are, okay? Just... give me some time, ease me into it. _Please_." 

"There, you just used it yourself. It's not that bad." Lip tightens his grip around Ian's cock once more and starts stroking again. "I really wanna call you my faggot. My filthy baby brother. My perfect little fag bitch." 

Jesus, the way Lip makes it sound affectionate and endearing softens the blow a lot. "Will you keep fucking me if I let you?" He sounds shy, maybe a little reluctant. 

That's an easy question. "Yes. I get off on it, Ian. Really, really hard." 

He looks away, face hot. It hurts him, but he _needs_ Lip. Ian grips his brother's wrist, silently asking him to stop stroking him. "Just... just shut up for a little while, please. Let me fix your nose and think about it. I'll get you off again after, I promise." 

Lip frowns and pulls away but nods. "Sure. But you don't need to get me off, just do whatever works for you. I'll shut up." 

Ian tends to his brother's face like he'd intended to when he came up, but more gently than he probably would have. This quiet, tender act of treating the damage he caused does complicated things to him, and somehow his cock gets even a little more interested. By the time he's finished, he's convinced himself to accept it, that maybe he could eventually like it, even. As he sets the supplies aside, he smiles softly at Lip and gives a small nod. "Yeah, okay. You can call me whatever you want." 

"Absolutely everything?" He licks his lips and looks at Ian with an intense gaze. "What about handsome? Or beautiful?" 

_That_ makes him blush. No one ever says things like that about him. "I'd... like that?" He admits shyly. 

"What about saying that you're mine? No matter who you fuck, no matter who you suck off, you'll always be mine." Lip places his hand on the back of Ian's neck again, pulling their foreheads together. He knows exactly what his brother needs and now that he's gotten what he wanted - pain - he's willing to give it to him. 

"Of course I am. Always have been, even if you didn't know it," it's barely above a whisper, and he closes his eyes contentedly as their foreheads meet. "No one means as much to me as you do, not even the rest of the family." 

"Good." Lip smiles crookedly and presses a gentle kiss to Ian's skin before pulling away. "Now, I already know you're a slut for me. My personal bitch boy." He's slowly getting Ian into the right mindset. "So if I call you my dirty little faggot, what does that mean, huh?" 

"Means... means you want things to get rough?" It's a total shot in the dark. 

"It means I want you. It means you being who you are is exactly what turns me on. It means whatever you do, no matter how wrong or right, I will never judge you. Just maybe want you more," Lip explains quietly. 

Ian doesn't say anything, just soaks it in with this kind of deer in the headlights look on his face. His brows knit a little, like it feels too good to handle, like a feast when he's starving and he has to be careful not to gorge himself. Finally, he surges in, kissing Lip with a desperate want. He tangles one hand in his hair, cups his neck with the other, and shamelessly rubs down against his cock. 

Grinning, Lip takes Ian and returns the kiss with a little less pressure but not an ounce less want. But still, he has to _win_. "Faggot," he whispers heatedly between breaths. 

"Yours," Ian whispers back, and his tone leaves no room for doubt of how much he means it. 

_Good boy._ Lip smirks and takes control now, pressing Ian down and grinding against him. "You wanna get off with me now? After you beat me bloody?" 

"Yes. Fuck yes, please." He hasn't done as much begging in his life as he has for Lip recently, and it feels weird but good. "How do you want me? What can I do for you?" 

"I wanna blow you. But only if you let me finger your ass," Lip decides after a moment of consideration. 

Ian is stunned, he never expected that in the least. "Yeah, okay," a slow nod, "Whatever you want, Lip. Always." 

"I wanna fuck you some day," Lip explains casually as he starts stripping Ian of his pants and underwear. 

He fights the instinct of 'never gonna happen' and settles for just not objecting. He helps Lip get him naked and asks softly "How do you want me?" Because Lip is in charge. He'll always be in charge. 

"On your back. Just spread your legs for me and relax." Getting them comfortable on the bed together, Lip can feel his mouth watering at the sight in front of him and grins as he gives Ian's cock the first lick. 

Ian feels unusually exposed like this, but can't take his eyes off of his brother. He also can't help the little whimper and twitch of his hips when Lip makes first contact. "Fffuck," he hisses through his teeth. "More, please," he begs. 

"That's the plan." But Lips takes his time. He explores every last inch of his brother's cock, licking, tasting him, even teasing him with a hint of teeth before he wraps his lips around him properly for the first time. 

He can barely take it, hips and thighs quivering with restraint, fighting back the urge to push against Lip's mouth, and he wonders for a second what a straight guy is doing, taking so much time to go after another guy's cock. When he finally feels that wet heat engulf him he shudders out a quiet, relieved groan. 

Lip grins around the hard length and slowly moves down, sucking and licking at the same time as good as he can. At the same time his fingers start caressing Ian's balls and perineum. 

He thinks about asking Lip to slick up his fingers before trying anything, but fuck, what's some extra burn if it means his mouth doesn't need to come off. The fact that Lip is seriously amateur at this is more than made up for by how into him Ian is. He spreads his legs a little wider, trying to give ample space, and then simply tries to relax and let his brother take care of him. 

And take care of him Lip does. He's slow, not just because he's inexperienced and careful but also because moving too fast hurts him as well. But damn, the way Ian reacts to everything, how responsive he is... yeah, he's going to practice doing this more often. 

Lip settles for two fingers while his mouth is busy, never letting them go dry and helping with his tongue pushed into Ian's hole if he has to while he looks for his sweet spot. Once he has it, he mercilessly triggers it over and over, sucking his baby brother dry with all he's got. 

It's without a doubt the most intense blowjob he's ever gotten, and he's beyond grateful he's already learned to be quiet. His body language speaks volumes, though, the way his hips move, the way he grips the sheets and sucks air through his teeth. And Jesus, being finger fucked is so much better than he ever thought it would be. When he comes, it's without a sound, throat going tense along with his whole body, hips pushing up off the bed, back and neck arching sharply, a hand in Lip's hair gripping hard but not controlling. He drops back down as it fades, panting, every muscle relaxing. 

Lip pulls back with a grin and licks his lips. He's damn proud he made Ian fall apart like that and he knows now he doesn't mind sucking cock at all. But damn, after the pain from before he's definitely exhausted now, his head spinning slightly. "We should turn this into a thing. I'm allowed to call you 'faggot' and every time I do, I'll make you come. Positive reinforcement." 

Ian smiles and shakes his head in disbelief, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, okay, deal." He laughs. "You're really fucking good at that for a straight guy." 

"Who said I was straight?" Lip snorts. 

He raises his head enough to look at his brother again, unsure what to think. "Aren't you?" 

"No, just because I fuck girls doesn't mean I'm straight. I'm pretty sure I'm a weird mixture of bi, demi and pan." Shrugging, he lays back down, hissing softly as his ribs remind him he got a beating earlier. "When I said I'm not like you I didn't mean being gay, I meant able to let someone else have control and push me." 

Ian turns over, draping an arm over Lip's chest. "Is it wrong that seeing you like this is a turn on?" 

"Seeing me like what? Beaten and bruised? Not sexually one-layered? Fucked out?" Lip chuckles and then groans. His diaphragm hurts. "You're a fuckin' animal, just for the record." 

His voice goes quiet, surprisingly lusty for a guy who's just had one of the best orgasms of his life. "Beaten and bruised because of me. And you don't know the half of it, Lip, the things I know I could do to someone with the right motivation." 

Lip goes quiet as well. "I'm pretty sure I know. That's why I made you beat me up," he admits. 

Ian would scoff at anyone else, claiming to know him like that. But he believes his brother, and can't really stand to think about it anymore. His hand tightens, gripping Lip's shirt. "I haven't done you yet. You still up for it?" 

"Do me?" Lip grins. "No way, the only thing I'm up for are some pain meds. Maybe a handjob if you really, really want to." 

He sits up just enough to grab the first aid kit and get some of the meds out of it. "Need me to get you something to drink?" He's so eager to be of service, however he can. 

"Nah, I can swallow." Lip snickers at his own, obvious pun and takes the pills. Smiling softly he looks at Ian. "We good?" 

Ian nods, a little hesitantly. "Yeah, we're good. Next time you need someone to kick your ass though, maybe let me in on it a little? Coulda been much more sexy." He gives a small smile. 

"Well, you were a bit of a dick so I didn't exactly feel like sharing. Next time." He reaches out for Ian's face and cups it gently with one hand before kissing him softly. 

He leans into the touch, and smiles a little bit more as they kiss. Ian kisses his brother for as long as he'll let him, soft and sweet. 

Lip smiles. "Okay, enough. I really need to get some shut eye or I won't survive school tomorrow. Tell the others to have dinner without me." 

"You sure you don't want me to bring some up for you?" He's never been this helpful or eager to serve, not even the other times he's been the one to cause the damage. 

"Nah, I'm fine. But thank you." Lip grins. " _Good boy_." 

Ian's jaw drops a little, indignant. Of course he likes it, but his conscious mind won't let him recognize it just yet. "Yeah, whatever." He brushes it off and slips out of bed. "See you in the morning." 

"See ya." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is immediately preceded by [Chapter Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10101626/chapters/23370024) of [Strife and Comfort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10101626/chapters/22503068)

Ian listens at his door, immensely confused. Someone's fucking downstairs, but for the life of him he can't figure out if it's Fiona with a guy, or Lip with a girl. Lip wouldn't be enough of an asshole to screw some girl in the kitchen after all they've been through recently, would he? The thought gnaws at him, and soon he _has_ to know. 

Stealthily, he slips downstairs and peeks around the wall to see. Fiona is there, wrapped around Lip who is bouncing her on his cock with enviable force, using the countertop to brace them both. The way her hands run through his hair and scratch over his back, the way he's biting marks into her neck and the quiet, sultry moans falling from her lips, it's as beautiful as it is brutal. 

Ian quickly ducks behind the wall again, and then rushes up the stairs as the uncontrollable breaths and thoughts begin to take over. He ends up sitting on the floor of his bedroom, working through a panic attack of rage and complete betrayal.

Lip comes upstairs around half an hour later once he has helped Fiona clean up the kitchen and put herself back together. He's happy. He feels pretty good and calm, even. Fiona's the one thing that keeps the family together and he doesn't know what he would do without her. 

He's a bit surprised when he finds Ian on the floor, brooding. "Hey, you okay?"

He looks up, eyes still red, but otherwise outwardly quite a bit calmer, at least until he speaks. It's that dangerous tone again - the 'barely holding back the monster' tone. "So, you make a habit of fucking us. Good to know. You gonna wait for Debs to get her first period or just go at it? Carl seems a little young but I have a feeling _you_ could find a way."

Lip freezes. He knows exactly what Ian is talking about but the fact that his brother saw them is still a bit of a shock. His words however...

He closes the door, taking a deep breath. "Would you have wanted me to tell her that I'm fucking you? We're not in a damn relationship, we both sleep with other people, Ian. Get your shit together."

" _You_ sleep with other people, Lip!" His voice is raising. "And don't fucking act like it's the same! You act like I'm special, like I mean more than everyone else, but it's a fucking lie, isn't it? Just some fantasy you weave because you've decided to fuck your way through the family and you know we're all starved for that. You're fucking sick!"

"You _are_ special. I never said you meant more than anyone else, Fiona and you are my family." Lip just tries to keep his voice level even though a part of him just wants to reign Ian in. "And maybe I am sick, I'm pretty sure I am, actually. But I'm not fucking either of you because we're related. I fuck you because we all need it. Because I trust you."

"That's so much bullshit. You fuck us because we're conveniently located and you get off on manipulating people into doing fucked up things. You don't care about us any more than Frank, just out to get your fucking fix at our expense!"

"No, I'm not. I care more about you guys than I care about everything else." Lip says sharply. He knows Ian has a right to be upset but the comparison to Frank really gets to him. "And you know that, Ian. We both know you do. You're just jealous and insecure and a fucking idiot."

"I'm jealous because I'm not cool with you fucking our sister behind my back?! Sorry, asshole, but I have a pretty strict 'one Gallagher only' policy. I know you don't since you're still fucking Karen, but I hold to it."

"Well now you know why I didn't tell you. Because you'd freak out and stop sleeping with me. And I don't wanna lose you. But I don't wanna lose her either!" Lip is finally getting louder, too. "I need you both, I need my family. I need to feel like you both need me. Like I ground her and like I can actually make you happy and let you be my rock!"

Ian exhales like he just got hit, and looks at his brother with a stunned, angry silence. "No. No, no, no, don't you dare spin it like that, like it's my fault you kept this from me, like you need me, like you actually think think I do shit for you other than get you off!" He's getting teary again and grabs for his coat.

Lip grabs Ian, even though he knows what his brother is capable of, and slams him against the door. " _I need you._ "

He doesn't take Lip down, even though he knows damn well by now that he could. Ian meets his brother's gaze, his own hardened and becoming detached. For the first time tonight he sounds calm. "No, you don't. No one does. Now get off of me before I make you."

"Yes I do." But Lip lets go of his brother. Instead of forcing a fight, he decides to go down a different road. "If it weren't for you, I already would have lost my mind. I really would be like Frank. You keep me sane, you enable me to let my inner disgusting beast out so I can be a better person outside of this room. So I can be the hero you deserve." Slowly, he takes a step back and goes to his knees. "Please Ian, _please_."

Ian looks up to the ceiling, trying to force back tears and the _need_ to give into what he's still sure is selfish manipulation. He doesn't look at Lip, doesn't feel like he can, but it doesn't matter because the image of Lip on his knees is burned into his mind anyway. "Yeah, well," his throat is tight, voice strained. "I guess you should've thought of that before you started fucking Fiona." He opens the door, still facing Lip for half a second, and then turns on his heels and leaves. He doesn't even acknowledge Fiona standing in the hallway as he makes his way out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10101626/chapters/23791653) of [Strife and Comfort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10101626/chapters/22503068) deals with Fiona's reaction to what she just heard. The next chapter of this story takes place after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian spent a long time out. There wasn't exactly someone he could talk to about this - being jealous that his brother was fucking his sister - so he had to work it out on his own. His first instinct was to go to Mickey's, and the other guy's hands all over him helped briefly, but before anyone unzipped he couldn't take it anymore and got out. He spent hours alone, under the L with a couple of forties, alternating between drinking and working out, but always thinking. 

As the temperatures plunge with the sun, he has to make a choice about where to spend the night, and slowly makes his way back home, fully sobering on the walk. Ian takes a few minutes downstairs, warming up and steeling his nerves, before going to his room. He prays Lip is still around.

He is, and asleep, at least somewhat. Lip is rolling around in his bed pretty restlessly, brows furrowed, muttering something into his sheets. He doesn't wake up immediately when Ian enters but once the door gets closed again, he shifts and then a pair of bright blue eyes flash in the dark. "Ian?"

"Hey," his voice is quiet, almost ashamed. He doesn't turn on the light, but the street lamps offer enough in the way of silhouettes. "Sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine, didn't sleep very well anyway," Lip replies, slowly sitting up. His expression is weary, careful of what Ian is going to say or throw at him now. "Carl's with Fi, she read him old fashioned fairy tales until he fell asleep in her bed. She figured we could use the privacy."

"That's nice of her," still quiet, he moves over to his bed to sit down. "Glad she took it better than I did." Ian's voice is regretful, that statement more self-chastising than anything. "I'm glad you're still here," and now it's cracking a little and he's so grateful for the dark.

"If Fi had freaked out, too, I would have left," Lip admits quietly, knowing exactly what Ian means. "But she didn't. Went full on big sister, telling me we'd work this all out, that everything would be okay again." He runs a hand through his hair and looks at Ian with something very close to fear in his eyes. "Will we?"

He moves further back on his bed, pulling his legs up to his chest. "It's hard to stop thinking about, you buried in her like that, the way you both looked. I don't... I don't feel like I do that for you. And if I don't then... then what's the point?"

"You don't," Lip states calmly. "But that's because I never wanted or needed you to do that for me." He tries to wake up fully, get his thoughts in order. "You're different people. She makes me feel needed, you make me feel wanted. She lets me be the hero you fell for, you let me be the monster I really am."

_Monster I really am_. That resonates like little else ever could. "I need you as much as I want you, Lip." It might not help, getting needy, pushing attachment, but he can't keep it all bottled up right now. "But... But I don't need the hero. I thought I did until..." Ian looks away and goes quiet.

"Until what?" Lip has had the whole evening to accept that he fucked up, that he ruined what he had with Ian. So all that's left is a lot of pragmatism.

It takes him a long minute to be able to say what's on his mind, but finally he works up to it. "Until you fucked my throat. The second you pushed into my mouth all the hero worship went out the window, I didn't want that guy anymore. I wanted the guy who was using my throat like a fleshlight, who made me feel like nothing and everything at the same time."

_Fuck_. Lip swallows hard, completely unsure what to do with that information. "Well, I was never actually a real hero anyway. What I need..." No, wrong word. Maybe he can't get it anymore. "What I like is being better than anyone else. More important. Smarter. Comparative all the way."

"You are, inherently. I've said that before and I still mean it. Just because you're not a hero doesn't mean I don't worship you." He pulls his legs in a little tighter, the sting of that realization, the lack of reciprocation setting in.

"I need you." Lip sighs, not sure what to do anymore. "I need you in my life and I don't mean as my brother. I'm not fucking you or Fi because we're related, family has nothing to do with this, for once."

He didn't really expect to hear that, that he's needed, and he can't help his own skepticism. "Tell me again why you need me. Why you need to fuck me."

"Because you keep me sane," Lip repeats his words from earlier that day. "Because you're the reason I'm still able to do anything with my life, to be a good person. You're the difference between me and Frank."

"Fuck," it's whispered. Ian had thought about making Lip tell him that he loves him, but this is better. So much better. He pauses and watches Lip closely, not that he can see much in this lighting. "I want you to fuck me," and right now it doesn't even matter his dick had been in Fiona earlier today. "I mean it. Really fuck me, Lip, _please_." His voice is needy but nervous.

Lip is honestly stunned speechless by that request. For a moment, he just stares at his brother, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "N-now?" he finally asks.

"Now. It's the only thing that'll make this right. I have to show you how much I want you, I need you to want me back. And don't go easy on me for my sake, I can take it."

Lip is slightly confused. Ian needs to do something to make this right? Hours ago all of this had been his fault. But hell, he's not going to argue with his brother, not when it comes to this. "What happened to needing more lube than you own?" He's already sliding out of his bed, ruffling his hair and taking off his t-shirt

"We'll have to make due," he's smiling a little now and sits up enough to reach under his bed and retrieve his stash of goodies - condoms, lube, and some folded up porn.

"We'll take it slow, we have all night," Lip says, surprisingly gently as he joins Ian on the bed and pushes him down. He ignores the things his brother pulled out for the sake of a long, intimate kiss first.

Ian wraps his arms loosely around Lip's neck as they kiss, heartbeat picking up and heat spreading through his face and abdomen. "Whatever you say. However you want me," it's quiet and undoubtedly heartfelt.

The devotion behind those words turns Lip on as much as it scares him, but he nods and grins slightly as he pulls away, grabbing the lube. "Strip. Strip and tell me how you do it to other people. Especially when you use thinking of me as a turn on."

He swallows, intimidated by the request but complying anyway. His shirt goes first, and then his pants and boxers, explaining while he strips. "I always turn them over, helps when I can't see their face. I hate the lead up - it's boring, doesn't do anything for me, so I finger them open the barest minimum I need to. With Kash I started making him do it himself." Is this too much? Ian watches his brother closely. "I usually make them shut up, too. No talking, makes it harder to play your voice in my head."

"Fuck yeah," Lip groans. His cock twitches in his boxers and he pushes them down with just one hand, already feeling that deeply rooted hunger he only gets with Ian. "You're going to face me. Lay down on your back and spread your legs for me," he orders while he slicks up his fingers. "I bet everyone you kept fucking for a while got addicted to your cock, didn't they?"

Again he does as he's told, but much more pleased this time. He spreads his legs wide, feet on the bed and knees up to give the best access. "Of course they did. Anyone would. I'm the second best lay in South Side."

Lip smirks, carefully pushing the first finger against Ian's entrance. "Who's the best?"

He gasps softly, readying himself for the push. Ian really couldn't be more of a virgin as far as this goes, and his nerves are ramping up. "You are," he admits readily.

"Right answer." Lip gently pushes the first finger inside, taking his time to make sure Ian is opening up to him. He wants to fuck him hard but that means he has to be careful with the preparation.

Ian bites his lip, controlling noises and reigning in fear. He closes his eyes and lets his head rest flat on the bed, trying to just relax and let his brother work. He's so tight, but his body isn't fighting it in the least.

"That's it, just breathe and let me in," Lip coaxes quietly, adding a second finger after a while. His free hand gets busy with Ian's cock, teasingly stroking it. "You look so damn good like this, baby brother. A sight only for me, right?"

He nods, eyebrows knitted, voice quiet. "No way in hell anyone else is ever getting in there. I only want you like this." It's starting to feel _good_ and the more the slickness spreads the better it is - wet and sloppy just like when Lip's mouth was on him. Ian fights the instinct to fuck his brother's hand and tries to just stay still, let him do what he wants how he wants.

Lip hesitates for a second, then he throws the condom packet away again. "In that case, I wanna feel every last inch of you. Mark you from the inside." His own cock is hard enough it hurts, but he still takes it slow, only working his third finger in while teasing Ian's sensitive slit.

Ian's finally starting to make noise now, soft gasps and quiet, barely-there moans. "It's... it's good. The pressure is good. Fuck, Lip, I wanna get fucked. You don't even need to touch me," referring, of course, to the delicious way his brother is handling his cock, "Just mark me, mark my ass and my neck and everything else. Claim me, please."

_I wanna get fucked._ Those words from Ian like that might be his biggest turn on, yet. He's so desperate, so greedy...

Lip twists his wrist, brushing over Ian's prostate for the first time and scissoring him open. "Claim you? As what, Ian? What do you want to be for me? My bitch boy? My fuck toy? My lover?"

_That_ makes him moan, lewd and openly, his eyes opening and rolling back, hips arching for more. "Yes, yes, all of those. Anything you want me to be." His gaze meets Lip's and in a flood he remembers what happened last time. With a small, wavering voice, he holds to his word - he'll be anything Lip wants. "Your faggot. I wanna be your... faggot," the word struggles past his lips.

In response to that, Lip growls like an animal and crashes their lips together. The kiss is brutal, he basically tonguefucks Ian's mouth, taking and tasting everything he can get while his fingers start moving with the same rhythm.

Ian gives back as good as he gets, submissive but by no means passive. His tongue and teeth play with Lip's, and his hips begin bucking in earnest now, keeping the rhythm as he fucks himself on his brother's fingers. He's hard enough to be pressing against Lip's abdomen, leaving slick lines against his skin as they move against each other.

" _Mine_ ," Lip whispers as he pulls back, somewhat clumsily trying to figure out the angle that makes it easy to let his fingers dance over Ian's sweet spot again and again. "Going to breed your tight little faggot ass." Yeah, there it is. The 'monster' is coming out to play.

"Yours," he says it like there was never any question, but the word is somewhat obscured by quiet moans. "Fuck, fuck, Lip," he pants, clawing uselessly at his brother's back, "It has to be you, it's always had to be you, please," and the way he begs is genuine, like he really thinks this could stop at any second if he doesn't plead for it.

"Had to be me for what?" As if he would be satisfied without hearing it. "To be me so you'd offer up your ass? So you'd finally learns what it means to get your _cunt_ stuffed?" Jesus, a part of Lip can't quite believe what's happening, another part scolds him for talking like that. But damn, his cock is leaking and he wants nothing more than to get inside his little brother.

With a small whine, he nods and does his best to focus despite the pleasure surging with each movement of Lip's fingers. "My first time, it had to be you. I was never giving it to anyone else, fuck, please Lip, I'm ready, I fucking need it, please!"

Three fingers are not enough. It's not arrogance about his own dick, it's just the knowledge that he won't be able to hold back once he's in there and Ian needs another finger. Needs some more stretching. "No." He adds more lube. "If you want my cock up your ass, you're going to get it on _my_ terms."

Ian responds with an incredibly frustrated noise, but he doesn't actually argue. He pushes against Lip's fingers harder, doing everything he can to speed this up because he's past desperate. "You were my first thought when I figured out what guys do. I just thought, I could never, and then you flashed in my head. Lip. My brother. The only person I could ever let do this to me. I need you to fill me, I need you to use me, I think about it every time I ever fuck someone."

"I knew it." Lip smirks and rubs the sensitive head of Ian's dick at the same pace he's rubbing his prostate. "I knew you'd wanna get fucked, I knew you'd wanna get fucked by _me_ at some point." Bending down, he licks over Ian's exposed nipples while keeping his hands moving. "Tell me about it. Tell me about fucking Kash while thinking about me."

It's good, but it's also absolute torture, the way he needs more but isn't allowed. At this point there's nothing he wouldn't do to get his brother inside of him, so the words come easily. "I... I think about how I wanna be fucked, how fast or hard. Imagine you were making me feel like I was making him feel. Sometimes I get so jealous, that he has what he wants but I don't. Sometimes I uh... fuck, I have to bite something - my tongue or his shoulder, just so I don't say your name when I come."

_Yeah, that's it._ "What about Mickey?" So he's greedy. No one would ever claim otherwise. Besides, listening is the only thing that can keep him from plowing in right this second, especially with how close to ready Ian feels.

"Mickey's even better. He lets me get rough, just like I know you would with me. I hold my breath when I put my hand to his throat, call him all these- most of these names you call me, just to hear it like I'm hearing you." Ian is reaching his breaking point, can't keep just talking about it, he has to live it. "Please, please, Lip, I'm ready, I swear to God, I'm ready!"

Ian sounds like he's about to cry, and the thought that anyone, but especially Ian, is desperate enough for his cock to cry is a rush unlike anything he's ever felt. _Good enough._

Lip lines himself up before withdrawing, and pushes the tip of his cock to Ian's hole. With a fluid motion, fingers retreat as he pushes in, making the transition as seamless as possible. But he doesn't stop at finger depth, he buries himself completely, grunting loud with the last few inches.

"Yes, yes, yes," he moans as soon as he feels Lip's flesh against his. He absolutely can't help it, he cries out and grips the sheets as his brother pushes as deep as he can go. He doesn't even get the chance to beg for more before Lip is slamming into him, making his whole body and bed shake.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back, and as always, he was right. Ian's body is so welcoming, hot and tight and slicked up and easily better than any pussy he's ever had, with the possible exception of one. "Is this what you needed, baby brother? Is this what you couldn't fucking live without?" Lip's tone is low, sadistic, almost as much growl as voice.

For the life of him, Ian can't make words form, can't respond, although he's not sure Lip really needs a response anyway. He's well-practiced at keeping silent, but he purely can't right now. Needy, pained moans escape his throat as he takes what he's given, and fuck, he's sure this is what heaven is. Heaven is getting his virgin ass wrecked by his monster of a big brother, and somehow that makes perfect sense.

Lip slips his hand into his brother's short hair and pushes him down with each slam upward, forcing them together with intense force. "You're gonna come on my cock, baby brother, just like I told you you would. Gonna be my good faggot slut." He grabs Ian's arms, pins them above his head by the wrists with one hand, just to make sure he doesn't get any ideas about touching himself. "Come on, faggot. Tell me. Tell me you're gonna come just from getting your virgin cunt stuffed!"

It's so hard to think in words right now, everything is just sensation and concept, but Lip is demanding something and he _has_ to comply. "G-gonna, gonna come, like this," the struggle to put the syllables together, and to push them out when Lip makes it so hard to keep breath.

"Fuck yes," he groans and adjusts his angle, pushing for Ian's prostate. Ian didn't totally do as he was told, but he was never really meant to. It's more than enough to know that he's too wrecked, fucked too brainless to even get a sentence out. "You're mine, completely mine, you always will be. My slut, just mine, no one else will ever breed your tight faggot cunt."

"Yours, yours," he pants. His whole body is getting overwhelmed, going almost limp beneath his brother's brutality. He thinks he might be getting close, but it's so hard to tell with the pain shooting through his body, and he hardly cares. This is for Lip, and for them, their closeness.

"No one else is ever gonna fuck you because you'll never want anyone else. You're mine, I'll always have you, you'll never have to go crawling to some small-dicked dimwit like Mickey. Whenever you want me, baby brother, you just gotta ask. I'll take care of you just like you take care of me."

That feels so good, loving in its own deeply twisted way, and they both know Ian is starving for that. So is Lip, if he were to be honest with himself, but he's not. Ian whines his brother's name pathetically, now sure that he's getting close even though he's got absolutely no experience coming like this.

"Come on, bitch, show me what that cunt is good for," his tone is back to being sadistic. "I can't come like this, you know. You're too fucking loose, need you to come and tighten up for me." It's an absolute lie, he's pretty sure willpower is the only thing keeping him together right now, but Ian can't tell and it seems like the comment does good things for them both.

"Lip, Lip," his brows knit tightly, his face is desperate. "Can't. Need you. Gotta feel it, Lip, please!" He's almost crying again, he needs this so desperately, and another few brutal thrusts against his sweet spot make tears actually streak down his cheeks.

_Oh, fuck, how is he so gorgeous when he cries?_ He grits his teeth, slows his hips, because that is the **only** way he isn't spilling right this second. "Promise, Ian. Promise me you're gonna come." There really isn't a choice here.

"Promise! I promise!"

Lip leans all the way down, pressing their bodies together and wrapping his arms around Ian. He drives in only a few more times, frantic and erratic like some kind of animal, before he bites down hard on Ian's shoulder and spills into him.

And God, does Ian make good on his promise. He can actually _feel_ it, feel how hot and slick and _weird_ it is, which isn't something he ever anticipated, but it's exactly what he needed. The pain spiking through his left side from Lip's teeth, the strange feel of his brother's come filling up his hole, his deliciously abused prostate, and the tiny bit of friction he's getting from Lip's body being pressed against him is the perfect recipe to get him off like he never has before. 

Ian comes with a scream, hips arching powerfully off the bed despite the fact that Lip is completely on top of him. He splatters both of them in white as his entire body shudders and tenses and finally goes limp.

“Good. Good boy,” Lip pants, whispers into his ear as they both come down. “Mine, forever.”

“Yours, forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this work. Luttvicithor and I have started work on a part three, but it'll be a while yet. You can subscribe to either of us if you'd like an e-mail when the next story begins to be published.


End file.
